Le mariage de Xanxus et Squalo
by Eroshika
Summary: Yaoi, rating M. Un titre qui parle de lui même. Vous saurez tout de A à Z de ce mariage qui restera dans les mémoires... Xanxus/Squalo et autres parings à venir
1. Chapter 1: La demande en mariage

Titre: Le mariage de Xanxus et Squalo

Paring: Xanxus/Squalo

Rating: M sinon c'est pas drôle :p

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano, et pas à moi...

Résumé: se reporter au titre

**Chapitre 1 : La demande en mariage**

Des papiers, des papiers et encore des papiers, laissez parler les petits papiers ! Une entrée toute en finesse, j'ai envie de dire, avec une chanson de cette chère Régine. Mais ne nous éternisions pas sur les élucubrations inintéressantes de l'auteure, car là Squalo en avait JUSQUE LA VOOOOIII ! Non sérieusement, il allait craquer ! Cette montagne de dossiers que chaque jour il gravissait, tel un alpiniste acharné à conquérir le sommet, se trouvait tous les matins où le soleil se levait (car il y a des matins où il ne se lève pas) aussi colossale que la veille. Vous m'avez comprise, il avait beau passer des heures dessus, rien à faire, son Boss lui donnait toujours trois tonnes de travail et lorsqu'il ne s'occupait pas de fournir des tâches et autres missions à son second, c'était pour remplir la vie sexuelle très active qu'il lui faisait mener. Bref, le gardien de la pluie n'avait pas une minute pour lui ! Mais là, le chef de la Varia commençait légèrement à dépasser les bornes. Sous prétexte qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il se permettait de lui faire tout et n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui l'épéiste prit la décision d'aller régler cette affaire d'heures supplémentaires une bonne fois pour toute ! Son arrivée dans le bureau du Boss fut d'ailleurs tout à fait remarquable, digne d'une comédie musicale de Broadway, bon il faut pas exagérer non plus... Pour Xanxus ce fut une entrée tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituelle, un Squale qui lui casse les oreilles en agitant son épée dans tous les sens.

- Vooooi Xanxus c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment est ce qu'on peut avoir autant de paperasse en retard alors que j'y passe minimum 6 heures par jour ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être bruyant déchet ! C'est toi qui remplit les papiers, comment tu veux que je sache ce que c'est moi ?! Et d'abord qui t'a appris à t'adresser comme ça à ton Boss ? Hein?

- Tu parles, t'es mon Boss quand ça t'arrange ! Quand t'a envie de me sodomiser t'es beaucoup moins chiant !

- T'as raison requin-déchet, on va tout de suite remédier à ce problème.

- Hein ? Tu veux dire moins de paplards ?

- Pas ça. Savoir si je suis ton Boss ou ton amant.

- Je me disais bien c'était trop beau. Attends tu viens de dire quoi ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et sortit de la poche de sa veste un écrin qu'il ouvrit laissant apparaître une magnifique bague en diamant. Le plus vieux se mit alors un genoux à terre face aux yeux écarquillés du plus jeune et le fixa avec un regard passionné.

- Squalo, épouse moi.

Gros blanc.

Que dis-je énorme blanc.

Le requin pensa qu'il était en train de rêver, non impossible, il se souvenait s'être le matin même éveillée sur une pile de feuilles sur son bureau. Son cerveau venait sûrement d'avoir un bug, et ses yeux aussi alors parce que cette bague Wooaaahh ! Non non, en fait tout cela était bien réel, le tyrannique, violent, pervers personnage qui lui servait de patron venait de le demander en mariage ? L'argenté faillit tomber dans les pommes mais fut in extremis rattrapé par les bras forts et malgré tout rassurant de son homme. Il se réveilla aussitôt.

- Oi, ça va pas ou quoi ? Je pensais pas que ça te ferais un tel effet !

- C'est plutôt toi qui va pas bien, de me faire une mauvaise blague comme ça enfoiré, je me suis presque évanouit !

- Qui te dit que c'est une blague ?

Deuxième énorme blanc, pendant lequel le regard du gardien de la pluie fixa les iris rouges sang de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas ses yeux de prédateur enragés habituels qui le rendaient si sexy, non, son regard avait l'air fuyant et incertain, c'était la première fois que Squalo put observer une telle expression sur le visage de Xanxus. Il était donc sérieux.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Ben, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on couche ensemble et j'ai pas du tout l'intention de te laisser me quitter pour un autre déchet, donc, on devrait se marier, comme ça c'est fait on en parle plus.

Humpf... Il est plus attendrissant quand il la ferme celui-là, malgré tout le plus jeune fut touché par les propos des son Boss.

- Alors tu veux ou pas ?

- Ben... euh... je sais pas, laisse moi y réfléchir!

Sur ce le requin fuit comme une biche effarouchée, laissant le gardien du ciel seul dans son bureau, un peu agacé de le comportement enfantin de son bras droit, alors que l'épéiste s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour regarder la télévision dans le but de se vider l'esprit et d'oublier ce qui venait d'arriver, bien que cela relevait du divin. Outre le fait qu'il était en train de comprendre que son « âme sœur » était peut être un cruel et impitoyable mafieux, l'idée de mariage l'effrayait.

« Vooooi ! Il veut que je l'épouse, et ça change quoi ? Il va me passer la bague au doigt, on va aller boire un coup et basta ? Non c'est peut être pas ça... Mais c'est quoi en fait un mariage ? »

Dans ces moments de solitude mentale extrême, rien de tel que de s'en remettre à la littérature. Hors de lui le Squale sortit de son lit et courut à la bibliothèque (car il y a une bibliothèque au manoir de la Varia, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?). Il prit le premier dictionnaire qui lui tomba sous la main et chercha la définition du mot mariage. 5 sens possibles, ça risquait d'être délicat.

1. Union légitime d'un homme et d'une femme.

« Voooi ! Il commence déjà à me faire chier ce dico de merde ! »

2. Cérémonie ou réception qui a lieu lors de la célébration de cette union

« Ça c'est la beuverie, bon j'ai compris »

3. État de deux personnes mariées.

« C'est pas encore le cas, dieu merci ! »

4. Aux cartes, main contenant le roi et la dame de la même couleur !

- Même les cartes sont contre nous ! Ils ont jamais entendu parler du mariage homosexuel ! Voooi !

Le Squale balança alors le livre au sol, vexé et perplexe, il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir fait un saut dans la cuisine. Lussuria, intrigué par les cris de ce dernier provenant de la bibliothèque s'y était rendu au plus vite pour porter secours à son cher Squ-chan. Il n'y trouva qu'un dictionnaire qui jonchait le sol, il le ramassa et tomba sur la page MAR-

- Shishishi !

- Ah Bel-chan ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Pourquoi tu faisais quelque chose de pas net ?

- Mama, ne sois pas si stupide Bel-chan, je cherche Squ-chan !

- La princesse ? Je l'ai vu s'enfuir à l'instant. Alors que j'allais rapporter mon livre de recette « Comment cuisiner les cuisses de grenouilles », il a brayé un truc sur le mariage gay. Ses hormones le travaillent je pense Shishishi !

- A moins que...

Le gardien du soleil, se rendit compte que ce fameux mot « mariage » se trouvait à la page sous ses yeux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il s'élança à la recherche du sabreur sans attendre le moindre instant. Il le trouva quasiment tout de suite, car il était dans sa chambre devant la télé, les rideaux fermés et il grignotait. Surpris de l'arrivée du boxeur, l'argenté sursauta.

- Squ-chan ! Oh non c'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de manger un tartare de saumon devant un documentaire sur la faune sous-marine ! Alala ça va pas du tout !

- Voooooi ! Fous moi la paix je fais ce que veux !

- Mama, pas besoin de prendre la mouche, je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Aller confie toi à ta grande-soeur !

- Bon sang mais tu vas arrêter de me faire chier oui, et depuis quand tu es ma grande sœur ?

- C'est Xanxus c'est ça ?

- C...Co... Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit !

- Tcht ! Bon laisse moi tranquille ou j'augmente le son !

- Il t'a encore embêté ?

- Mais non, laisse tomber !

- Il t'a encore donné trop de boulot ?

- Oui ! Mais ça pas pour ça que je suis énervé, c'est parce qu'il...

- Parce qu'il...

- Il m'a demandé en mariage.

Blanc, petit blanc suivit d'une explosion de joie et d'agitation. L'homme aux cheveux vert serra dans ses bras son petit protégé et lui cria dans l'oreille « Félicitation ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi »

- Mais, j'ai pas encore donné de réponse Voooi !

- Quoi ? Mais vas y fonce! Je ne pense pas qu'une telle occasion se reproduira étant donné que le Bossu a un cœur de pierre ! Tu te rends compte c'est quand même l'expression de son amour qu'il t'a montré là !

L'expression de son amour ? Xanxus était capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments, comme quoi tout arrive un jour. Bon en dix ans il était déjà arrivé que le brun et l'argenté se disent « Je t'aime », mais ça restait, malgré tout, des moments très rares et dans des situation très précises, du genre lorsqu'ils étaient très bourrés ou encore quand ils étaient en pleine jouissance. Pour le lendemain se prendre le chou de plus belle. C'était un peu ça la relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes, très fusionnelle, parfois c'était la complicité et le bonheur et à d'autres moments les prises de bec à rallonge qui finissaient au choix par un rapport sexuel ou un coup de X-gun dans la gueule. Mais au final, ils formaient un couple très uni et amoureux. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais été tenté par l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs ou de se séparer. Même s'ils se disputaient souvent Xanxus et Squalo s'aimaient...Voilà ce que venait de réaliser le plus jeune qui partit alors en courant rejoindre le bureau du brun. Il n'eut pas à défoncer la porte puisque cela était déjà fait. Du coup son arrivée soudaine ne fut pas remarquée par le brun qui buvait un verre de bourbon en regardant par la fenêtre. Le requin tourna alors le fauteuil du chef de la Varia dans sa direction et recula d'un pas pour que l'autre puisse l'observer en entier.

- Voooi ! Xanxus, tu es certainement le pire patron que porte la terre, mais une chose est sûre je peux pas me passer de toi parce que...parce que... Je t'aime !

Le Boss complètement abasourdit lâcha son verre qui se brisa aussitôt au sol et se leva puis s'avança vers son subordonné et lui attrapa le menton du bout des doigts.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, requin-déchet.

Les deux s'embrassèrent alors avidement, l'un caressant les hanches et les fesses de son vis-à-vis, l'autre sa nuque et son torse. Just Amazing ! Ca y est, au bout de dix ans de coucheries intensives avec son Boss, leur statut de couple venait à peine de s'officialiser, bien que tous les Varia les considéraient déjà comme tels, pour eux ce moment était réellement unique.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse si rapide de ta part. Vu comment tu es parti tout à l'heure j'ai pensé que tu allais me faire mariner encore un moment...

- Je n'ai donné encore aucune réponse.

Le brun se remit un genoux à terre et présenta la magnifique bague à l'argenté.

- Squalo veux tu m'épouser ?

- D'accord Voooi ! Pas besoin d'en faire autant ! J'ai l'impression que c'est un autre Xanxus que j'ai en face de moi !

- Et si je te dis que j'ai extrêmement envie de toi en ce moment ?

Sans attendre un instant, le plus vieux assit alors l'argenté sur son bureau, s'enlevant mutuellement leurs chemises puis il se mit à lui lécher et lui mordiller sensuellement la jugulaire, hé oui... Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop ! Alors que l'argenté gémissait déjà sous cette caresse, le tireur décida qu'il avait bien envie de faire languir son amant, quel petit sadique ce Xanxus. Il descendit avec une lenteur extrême sur la gorge puis sur le torse jusqu'à atteindre les boutons de chair durcis, qu'il tortura en les suçotant vigoureusement. Le gardien de la pluie était déjà bien en proie à l'excitation, ce que l'autre ressentit très vite, il se dit alors qu'il allait s'occuper tout de suite de la verge de son amant avant qu'il soit trop tard. Le Boss repoussa tout ce qui traînait sur le bureau avec un indifférence totale, et allongea alors dessus son second en l'embrassant fougueusement. S'affairant de nouveau à son ouvrage, il retira le pantalon et le boxer de l'homme en dessous de lui puis les siens et écarta les jambes en le fixant perversement alors que l'autre se cachait les yeux pour ne pas voir ce que son amant était sur le point de faire. Surpris par cette réaction le brun lâcha.

- Oi, depuis quand tu fais la prude lorsqu'on s'envoie en l'air ? On dirait une vierge pétrifiée.

- Vooooi ! Ferme là et je fais ce que je veux !

- T'as pas envie ? On aurait pas dit pourtant.

- Mais bien sûr que si j'ai envie c'est juste que... que ça me fait bizarre c'est tout!

L'argenté s'était alors retourné sur le ventre pour cacher son visage dans ses bras, offrant alors à son seme vue idéale de son magnifique fessier rebondi et musclé à souhait. Attendrit par sa réaction, et aussi son postérieur certainement, le tireur s'allongea sur le dos de son uke et se rapprocha de son visage pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Ce qui te fais bizarre c'est de faire ça avec des sentiments ? Ben manque de pot, ça a toujours été le cas pour ma part.

Blanc, encore et toujours cet infini espace immaculé, vide pendant lequel personne ne dit mot, ne respire ou cligne des yeux. Oui j'aime le blanc, et non je ne fais pas de pub pour la lessive !

« Il venait de dire quoi au juste ? Non j'ai dû forcément mal comprendre, la première fois qu'on l'a fait c'était il y a genre... 10 ans ? »

Bref l'épéiste, le poil hérissé et les yeux écarquillés releva sa tête et la tourna mécaniquement vers le brun qui s'était remis à genoux sur le meuble.

- Dis Xanxus, ça fait combien de temps que tu m'aimes ?

- Hahaha ! Si je te le disais tu me croirais pas !

- Sans déconner depuis combien de temps ?

- En fait, à l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de te posséder dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Et c'est arrivé...

- Voooi ! Ca t'arrive souvent d'avoir ce genre de pensées à l'égard des gens ?

- Jaloux ? Je réserve ce genre de fantasmes à toi.

Après un dernier baiser endiablé, le tireur reprit là où il en était, il souffla entre les cuisses du requin qui frissonna, puis il se mis à masser avec un regard très lubrique les bourses de son amant qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour de pas hurler de plaisir. Il commença alors à donner un coup de langue sur le membre dressé du plus jeune qui appréciait cette caresse, qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Le chef de la Varia prit alors le membre de son gardien entièrement en bouche. Celui ci laissa échapper un très érotique « Aaaaah ! », dont Xanxus profita pour insérer ses doigts dans sa bouche. Celui-ci se mit immédiatement à les sucer au même rythme que le brun s'occupait de son sexe. Sans cesser leur activité et les paupières mi-closes, les deux regards se fixaient, témoignant de leur désir l'un de l'autre mais également de leur passion ravageuse. Alors que le brun était en rut comme pas possible à cause de son amant au bord de la jouissance, qui étouffait ses gémissements sur ses doigts humides, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche relâchant les petits prisonniers.

- Mmmmh... Xanxus ! Je vais... Han... jouiAAaaaaah !

Dans ce cri de pure extase il se vida, et le beau brun avala tout, se léchant même atour de la bouche, tellement le goût de la semence de requin était exquis (Mmmmh pervers non?). L'autre toujours grisé par l'orgasme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de faire pénétrer deux doigts au fond de son étau de chair. Lorsqu'il effectua un mouvement de ciseau le Squale grogna quelque peu, puis il retira ses doigt faisant à nouveau gémir le plus jeune. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Le seme retourna alors sur le ventre l'autre qui se mit à quatre pattes, au plus grand plaisir du Boss, qui lui murmura qu'il allait le prendre comme une ligre sauvage. A ces mots l'érection de l'argenté renaquit et ce fut encore meilleur de le sentir pénétrer d'un coup de bassin en lui. Il s'en foutait d'avoir un peu mal, puisque de toute façon il était en train de faire l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie, et ça n'avait pas de prix. Alors qu'il effectuait de souples vas-et-viens dans son amant faisant claquer leurs corps en sueur, le tireur malaxa avec ferveur, le postérieur qui se présentait à lui jusqu'à le griffer sous l'emprise de l'envie. Squalo sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et releva son corps dans un gémissement, afin de coller son dos au torse musclé du brun, et de poser sa tête sur son épaule pour l'embrasser. Les allers-et-venus continuèrent dans cette position, leurs bouches unies dans un ballai torride. Puis d'un coup de rein bien placé, il heurta la prostate de son amant qui cria de surprise. Le chef des Varia compris qu'il venait de toucher sa cible. Il retourna alors le requin face à lui pour qu'il s'accroche à son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de son buste, ainsi il put à nouveau viser son point sensible. La pièce remplie de gémissements, soupirs et autre bruits lascifs, était le signe que les deux hommes allaient bientôt venir. Le Squale fut couché à nouveau sur le bois du meuble, mais cette fois sur le dos, les jambes envoyées vers la tête alors que le seme se mouvait à une vitesse foudroyante à l'intérieur de lui. Au bout de quelques coups les deux jouirent bruyamment en faisant profiter les autres habitants du manoir.

- Mama, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le gardien du soleil ouvrit le dictionnaire à la définition de mariage. En effet, Squalo s'était tellement mis en colère, qu'il en avait oublié de lire le dernier sens de ce fameux mot.

5. Union, association de deux éléments

Hé oui c'était un peu ça Xanxus et Squalo, un amour fusionnel entre la pluie et le ciel. Une chose était sûre c'est qu'avec leur future union les Varia étaient loin d'être au bout de leur peine.


	2. Chapter 2: Les préparatifs du mariage

Titre: Le mariage de Xanxus et Squalo

Paring: Cette fois ce sera Bel/Fran ^^

Rating: M of course

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano, et pas à moi...

Résumé: se reporter au titre

Note: Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, parce que je l'ai divisé en deux parties, mais il est pas mal quand même (*ne-fais-pas-sa-pub*) . Les prochains seront plus longs. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**Chapitre 2 : Les préparatifs du mariage**

STOP ! Non là on frôlait l'overdose ! C'était juste le grand ras-le-bol ! Et oui vous allez dire que je commence encore un chapitre par un bon coup de gueule. Non, ce n'est pas un message subliminal qui encourage à la révolte. D'autant plus que cette fois la personne indignée n'est pas notre requin national. Non il s'agit juste de l'ensemble de la Varia, excepté le Boss bien sûr. En effet, le petit couple qu'ils formaient n'accordaient plus la moindre importance au travail, ils passaient leur temps à se bécoter en public. Non pas qu'avant ils étaient d'une discrétion remarquable, cependant leurs témoignages d'amour se résumaient à des mains aux fesses de la part du brun, l'argenté quant à lui se contentait de parfois lui faire du pied sous la table. Mais désormais plus de limites ! FREEDOM BABY ! Caresses, baiser et parties de jambes en l'air à volonté dans les pièces communes ! Bref à cause de leur attitude désinvolte et laxiste envers le boulot, le manoir était sans dessus dessous et les membres de la Varia s'en prenaient plein la figure.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que vous avez glandé bandes de déchets ?

- Vooooi ! Quand la bonniche est plus là vous êtes pas foutus de vous démerder ?!

- Mama Squ-chan... Nous...

- La ferme, déchet !

- Shishishi, cloué le bec !

- Tais toi, Bel-sempai.

- Merci Fran, Xanxus et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Hé oui lorsque le Boss et son second parlaient, il était difficile de l'ouvrir. D'ailleurs les Varia étaient tous réunis dans la salle à manger, le brun et le gardien de la pluie debout face aux autres, assis bien « sagement » si j'ose dire.

- Donc comme vous le savez, On a décidé de se marier.

-Jusque là on avait remarqué...

- Shishishi, et tu dis que c'est à moi de la fermer ma grenouille ?

- Fermez la tout les deux, je parle Voooi !... Et nous avons enfin fixé une date.

- Woah ! Mais c'est génial ça Squ-chan ! C'est quand ?!

Alors que la réaction trop enthousiaste du boxeur agaça passablement l'épéiste, Levi, rouge de gène, n'avait toujours pas digéré que son cher Boss soit en couple avec l'argenté. Bel caressait de façon ostentatoire l'entrejambe de vert qui l'ignorait royalement et bien que la conversation l'ennuyait profondément. Bref le silence s'était rompu.

- Hé déchets, depuis quand vous vous permettez de nous interrompre ? Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?

On entendit une mouche voler, la sabreur pensa alors que son amant était quand même vraiment effrayant, et qu'il était impossible de s'opposer à lui.

- C'est le 5 Juillet.

- Janvier tu veux dire Squ-chan.

- Non c'est Juillet !

- Un deux trois, vous voulez vous marier dans une semaine avec la princesse, Boss ?

- Ouais... vous avez des plaintes ?

- Mais Bossu-chan ! Vous n'avez encore rien préparé, il faut reculer la date d'au moins quelques mois pour prévoir le lieu, les invités et tout et tout... Un mariage ça ne se fait pas à la légère !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites de la Varia Quality bande de nazes?

- Nous sommes des professionnels du crime Boss-sama ! On y connaît rien en mariage, ajouta Levi.

- Écoutez bien car je ne le répéterai pas : j'ai confiance en vous.

- Pas moi Voooi ! Mais en Xanxus oui !

- C'est nous qui allons nous charger de leur mariage ? Vous nous augmentez de combien pour ces heures sup' Boss ?

- 0% .

- Shishishi, ne rêve pas trop Fran. On va devoir s'y coller, je n'aurais plus le temps de te satisfaire tous les soirs.

- Tant mieux ça me fera des vacances.

- Bref, dans une semaine on veux que nous prépariez notre mariage: cérémonie, soirée, invités, buffet, hôtel... La totale, Capice ?

- Oui Boss !

Alors que le couple était en train de s'éclipser, l'argenté se retourna avec un sourire diabolique l'air de dire « Voilà ma vengeance pour toutes les conneries que vous avez faites, j'espère que vous allez en baver ». Seul le blond remarqua cette attitude, une veine se dessina alors sur sa joue. « Shishishi, ne t'inquiète pas princesse, on va te faire un mariage inoubliable ». Il fut alors décidé que Levi s'occupe de la cérémonie, Bel de l'animation de la soirée, Fran des invités, et Lussuria de la nuit de noces. Autant dire que ça risquait d'être chaotique ! Ils n'allaient pas chômer cette semaine. Fran se mit à rechercher sur internet le plus banal faire part qu'il pu trouver pour ensuite l'imprimer. Le gardien de la brume s'assit sur la photocopieuse alors que les papiers remplissaient l'espace prévu à cet effet. Quand soudain le prince entra dans la pièce, après avoir soigneusement découpé le bois de la porte avec ses couteaux en argent. Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, La Varia possède un budget porte, d'ailleurs, il s'agit de porte spécifiques qui n'ont ni poignée ni serrure, parce que, disons les choses telles qu'elles sont, ils n'en ont pas la moindre utilité. A la vue de sa grenouille assise, les jambes écartées sur la photocopieuse, le sadique étira un sourire effrayant, lâchant son rire si caractéristique. Fran s'en apercevant, comprit que cette fois il risquait de ne pas pouvoir y échapper, quitte à copuler, autant se faire plaisir. Il descendit de la machine et se dirigea vers son aîné pour quémander un bisou. Le blond caressa la gorge du bout de l'index comme il ferait pour un chaton et lui chuchota.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends d'être aussi docile ? Tu es malade mon amour ? Shishishi.

- Si tu m'embrasses pas maintenant, je te quitte, tu seras obligé de te rabattre sur Levi ou Lussuria.

Le gardien de la tempête s'exécuta sur le champ, tellement l'hypothèse de passer une nuit avec le gardien du soleil ou celui de la foudre lui paraissait atroce. Il roula un patin mémorable à son Kohai les mains posées sur ses hanches, puis ils se relâchèrent à regrets, tout en gardant leurs fronts en contact.

- Que souhaites tu, ma chère grenouille ?

- Hum tu vas quand même pas m'obliger à le formuler.

- Les désirs du prince sont des ordres. Sinon ce nettoyage bucco-dentaire t'a plu ?

- Humpf, je veux que tu ramone ma cheminée bien en profondeur, c'est clair, là ?

Suite à cette métaphore très coquine, le sang de Bel se concentra à un seul endroit de son anatomie, son boxer lui paraissait deux fois plus petit que d'habitude. Les deux se déshabillèrent alors sauvagement en même temps que Bel tentait d'asseoir son partenaire sur la photocopieuse. Il monta à son tour dessus et commença à lui sucer les tétons, le faisant gémir doucement. A l'heure actuelle il était un être de pure luxure, entre ses joues rougies, ses paupières mi-closes et son corps frêle qui se cambrait sous l'effet du désir, Belphegor adorait voir son amant sous sa domination.

Dans leur vie de couple c'était plutôt l'inverse, Fran tenait son blond par les bourses, et se montrait constamment indifférent à toutes ses preuves d'affection. Pourtant le sempai ne s'était pas arrêté à cela, son acharnement avait fini par payer, il avait réussi à dompter l'apathique grenouille, et ce avec le sexe! A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, son masque de l'impassibilité tombait pour laisser place à un jeune homme prêt à se donner tout entier à lui, et bon sang ce qu'il aimait effleurer cette facette du vert qu'il avait mis tant de temps à conquérir. Lui qui depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait toujours tout reçu, ce prince pourri gâté fut fasciné par ce jeune homme inaccessible et mystérieux. Celui-ci qui considérait alors le gardien de la tempête comme un sadique pervers, ce qu'il est, soyons honnête, avait appris à l'apprécier, lui et sa séduction. Le fait qu'il se soit battu pour le mériter, avait énormément touché le plus jeune, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment atteint c'est lorsque Bel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, car cette phrase personne ne lui avait dite auparavant et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tomber ses bras. Malgré leur attitude qui ressemblait à tout sauf à celle de deux amoureux, Bel et Fran étaient fous l'un de l'autre et partageaient une grande complicité.

Malgré la position inconfortable, les deux se frottèrent l'un à l'autre de façon voluptueuse, et soupiraient en cœur, tels deux animaux en chaleur. S'embrassant, déposant des suçons sur le corps de leur vis-à-vis, ils n'iraient pas au bout des préliminaires.

- Ca te dérange si je te pénètre à sec ?

- Prends moi, j'ai envie de toi !

Approchant son membre dur de l'entre tant convoitée, il caressa celui de son amant pour qu'il oublie la douleur. Il entra alors dans le vert, en poussant un peu à l'entrée pour atteindre le fond. Le prince se sentait extrêmement compressé par la chaleur de l'étau de chair. Il commença un série de va-et-viens qui firent crier de douleur l'autre, il fit tout pour le calmer en lui léchant le lobe d'oreille, et effectuant des caresses sur son sexe. Au fur et à mesure que son amant se détendait, il entreprit d'accélérer ses mouvements. L'un d'entre eux fit sursauter le gardien de la brume, Bel su alors qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il désirait. Il continua dans cette direction sous les gémissements jouissifs de son Kohai en sueur sous lui. Encore quelques coups de bassins, eurent raison des deux qui se vidèrent sur les... Faire-parts? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de faire dans ce putain de bureau Voooi ! aurait dit Squalo. Oups les deux tourtereaux venaient de faire une petite boulette.

- Shishishi !

- La photocopieuse était programmée sur arrêt manuel, c'est toi qui a fait ça Bel-sempai?

- Il fallait pas te disperser ma petite grenouille, dit Belphegor en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Je l'avais mise sur 100. C'est toi qui l'a modifié quand tu m'as...

- Sauté ? D'ailleurs heureusement que cet machine est solide. Mieux vaut trop que pas assez et on s'en fout, c'est pas nous qui payons!

- Aide moi à ranger, s'il te plait. On va faire disparaître les preuves.

- Shishishishi, j'adore quand tu es machiavélique, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- On va envoyer tous ces faire-parts.

Une fois à peu près correctement rhabillés, le plus jeune traîna son amant dans le bureau de Xanxus. Heureusement pour eux ni lui, ni le requin n'étaient là. L'homme au chapeau de grenouille se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans les tiroirs et sur les étagères, sous les yeux de Bel qui lui envoyait des couteaux car Fran refusait de lui dire ce qu'il cherchait. Au bout d'un petit moment de ce manège Fran tint enfin dans ses mains ce qu'il recherchait : Le carnet d'adresses personnel de Xanxus.

- Pas mal ma grenouille ! Ouvre le vite !

Le carnet fut ouvert sur le champ. Ils feuilletèrent les pages frénétiquement, voyant défiler les nom de tous les mafioso de l'Italie, jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur l'une d'entre elle où se trouvait le nom de:

- Rokudo Mukuro ? Boss a son adresse et son numéro ? Et toutes celles des gardiens Vongola !

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il leur ait demandé ! Il doit surtout avoir de bonnes relations.

- Shishishi, on va pouvoir leur envoyer des menaces de mort !

- Bel-sempai... On est pas venus pour faire ça ! On a encore une tonne de boulot ! Et toi tu n'as même pas encore préparé tes animations pour la fête !

C'était vrai les Varia avaient encore du pain sur la planche ! Mais le reste des préparatifs du mariage resteront secrets jusqu'au jour J ! Aller laissons les travailler... Ou pas!


	3. Chapter 3: Les préparatifs du mariage 2

Titre: Le mariage de Xanxus et Squalo

Paring: Puisque j'aime varier les plaisirs, ce sera du D18!

Rating: M ben oui, comme ça pas de jaloux!

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano, et pas à moi...

Chapitre 3 : Les préparatifs du mariage 2

Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, nos deux amoureux Xanxus et Squalo, n'avaient de leur côté pas chômé non plus ! Les inévitables sujets qui fâchent allaient vite être mis sur le tapis ! Action !

- Ton... Ton p... p-ère ?

- Ben ouais, faut bien que je le prévienne que je vais me marier !

- Mais non je vois pas pourquoi, Voooi ! Il va te tuer ! Non il va me tuer ! Ou pire encore nous tuer tous les deux !

- Pourquoi ce déchet ferait ça?

- Parce que 1. On a couché ensemble, 2. On s'aime et 3. On veut se marier Vooi !

- J'en ai rien a foutre, quoi qu'il en pense ça changera rien.

- Non, mais c'est quand même le Boss des Vongola, si on abuse trop il est capable de nous virer.

- Tu trouves que c'est abusé de s'aimer ?

- Ca non, Vooi !

- Bon ben alors!

Le brun entoura son amant de ses bras, fier d'avoir réussi à le rassurer, du moins en partie, puis ils prirent un taxi sur le champs pour se rendre au Manoir Vongola où séjournait le Kyudaime. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture, le sabreur très inquiet, alors que le tireur était d'un calme étourdissant. Ils furent donc accueillis par les vigiles puis les gardiens du neuvième du nom, qui prévinrent leur Boss de l'arrivée de son fils. Ce dernier « accepta » de le recevoir dans son bureau, ahlala la chaleur des relations entre mafieux. Il ne faut pas se leurrer entre Xanxus et son père ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour, ça avait encore plus dégénéré depuis que le Kyudaime avait essayé de congelé son fils adoptif. Mais depuis cet épisode, il essayait de sauver les meubles avec un condescendance à toute épreuve envers le Boss de la Varia, qui, il le savait, si celui ci se déplaçait pour le rencontrer, c'est que l'heure était grave. Les deux amants se trouvaient à cet instant devant l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvait Vongola Kyudaime. Le brun lança un coup d'oeil déterminé à son subordonné puis lui dit:

- On y va ?

- Non je voudrais que tu tâtes le terrain d'abord et ensuite tu m'appelles.

Xanxus répondit avec un signe de la tête, symbole de son acceptation. Une fois entré dans le bureau, il fut chaleureusement enlacé par son père, étreinte à laquelle il resta totalement hermétique. Puis il fut invité à s'asseoir face à son parent sur un fauteuil en cuir noir plutôt confortable.

- Alors fiston, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Quoi? Je viens te voir quand je veux.

- Mais oui bien sûr, ne sois pas si susceptible, mais je suppose que tu ne viens pas juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Ca c'est sûr non ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai l'intention de me marier dans très peu de temps et « j'accepte » de t'inviter.

- Oh félicitation ! Je suis très fier de toi mon fils ! Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'être présent. J'ai hâte que tu me présente ta fiancée.

- Ma fiancée? Je te préviens ça risque de te surprendre. Elle est spéciale.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est laide comme un poux ?

- Mais non !

- Ah je sais, elle est enceinte !

- Non !

- Elle est lesbienne ?

- Ah ça chauffe un peu mais c'est pas ça !

- Quoi ?! Elle est transexuelle !

- Ta gueule. Arrête de dire, n'importe quoi.

- Mais tu l'aimes quand même?

- Ben ouais, sinon je te la présenterais pas !

- Et elle t'aime ?

- Oui.

- Tant que vous vous aimez, comment pourrais je m'opposer à votre union ?

- J'espère que tu diras ça quand tu la verras entrer.

Le brun se dirigea alors vers la porte et fit entrer le gardien de la pluie dont les cheveux immaculés recouvraient le visage, car il était rouge de honte.

- Squalo ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! Ca fait tellement longtemps !

- Hein ?

- Alors toi aussi tu as rencontré la fiancée de mon fiston, elle a une maladie vénérienne c'est ça ?

Le requin était dans l'incompréhension totale, « Mais qu'est ce que cet abruti de Xanxus avait bien pu lui dire ? » il lança alors un regard consterné au brun, qui était au bord de l'explosion. Comment son père adoptif pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'imagination dans sa stupidité? Il sortit ses Xguns et força, sans un mot, avec un simple geste de tête, les deux hommes en sa compagnie à s'asseoir. Ceux ci les mains en l'air obéirent, légèrement inquiets quant à la poursuite des événements. Le silence qui emplissait la pièce fut tout d'abord brisé par le bruit métallique qui retentit lorsque les pistolets furent de rangés, et ensuite par les cordes vocales usées du vieillard qui se mirent à vibrer.

- Mais Xanxus à quoi joues tu ? Où est ta fiancée?

- Vooooi ! C'est ça que tu appelles tâter le terrain ?

- La ferme déchets ! Oyaji ! Dans cette pièce tu vois qui d'autre que toi et moi ?

- Ben Squalo évidemment, mais ta fianc...

….. une bouche bée – des joues rouges – un clignement de cil – une goulée de salive avalée- une main passée négligemment dans les cheveux- un raclement de gorge...

- Fils tu veux dire que ta fiancée c'est... Squalo ?

- Ouais. Je sais que ça peut surprendre...

- Voooi !

- … Mais bon, on veut se marier un point c'est tout. Donc quoi que tu en penses ça aura lieu.

Silence de nouveau, le vieil homme pensa à protester mais se retint voulant éviter toute forme de représailles de la part de son fils. Au lieu de ça il prononça ces quelques mots d'une voix profonde de vieillard.

- Dis moi fiston, si tu veux épouser cet homme, ça veut dire que vous avez déjà sûrement...

Le requin encore plus rouge qu'une tomate se plaqua la main sur le front à cette réplique ridicule. Quand à Xanxus, il fut un poil irrité qu'on remette en cause l'authenticité de ses performances nocturne (et diurnes aussi), il répondit donc au tac au tac:

- Bien évidemment ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

- C'était juste pour savoir, quand vous l'avez fait qui était dessus ?

- Vooooi ! Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

- Moi bien sûr !

Vongola Kuydaime qui avait le regard plongé dans l'ombre, comme en proie à une intense reflexion, puis d'un coup releva sa tête l'air ravi gravé sur le visage.

- Dans ce cas ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Sans déconner, tu t'en fous que je veuille épouser un mec ?

- Tu sais mon fils, il y a bien plus d'homosexuels au sein de la Mafia que tu ne le crois, je serais à votre mariage avec plaisir !

Le sourire mutin du vieil homme fit légèrement frissonner l'argenté qui venait de comprendre que son futur beau-père était peut être un homosexuel sexagénaire. Il fut d'ailleurs entraîné par le brun pour rentrer à la maison. Tout le long du trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, préférant éviter d'avoir à aborder le sujet sensible qu'était l'entrevue qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec le Boss de la famille Vongola. Cependant, une fois de retour au manoir, l'événement tant attendu fut de nouveau évoqué.

- Une robe de mariage Voooooi ! Tu plaisantes j'espère !

- J'ai l'air ?

- Non mais tu veux que je perde toute ma crédibilité en tant que commandant de la Varia, déjà que maintenant je suis considéré au sein de la mafia comme LE bras droit qui couche avec SON Boss !

- Mais on a qu'à faire des essayages si vraiment ça te plaît pas, tu mettras une jupe ! Point barre.

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je porte des vêtements féminins ?

- Parce que t'es excessivement sexy...

Et dieu sait que Xanxus connaissait l'excès. Ces mots mirent fin à la conversation, car l'Empereur de l'Epée s'en alla, permettant au Boss d'observer son magnifique postérieur que l'épéiste remuait outrageusement, à son plus grand plaisir. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de la chance d'être le seul à pouvoir prétendre être son conquérant, je parle de Squalo bien évidemment. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs désormais dans sa chambre, il se saisit de son portable qui traînait sur sa table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit en cherchant dans son répertoire le nom de HaneUma (cheval ailé). Il porta le téléphone à son oreille écoutant la tonalité monotone espérant secrètement qu'elle se transformerait bientôt en une voix joyeuse et chaleureuse, celle de son ami d'enfance Dino. Alors que le Squale perdait espoir d'entendre quelqu'un répondre, il fut surpris par un rauque et agressif « Allô ! ».

- Bronco c'est toi ?

- Non ! Et si tu rappelles encore l'herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort !

- Vooooi !

Un espèce de grésillement typique des portables que l'on fait tomber dans la couette se fit entendre dans l'oreille dans Squalo, sans doute le possesseur du téléphone était en train de récupérer son bien.

- Ah Squalo c'est toi ?! Je suis désolé ! J'étais un peu occupé à l'instant ! Deux secondes mon Kyoya...

- Ah tu étais en train de... ?

- Ouais ouais, du coup mon amour est un peu de mauvaise humeur ! Mais t'inquiète pas c'est son caractère ! Au fait félicitation pour ton futur mariage ! C'est génial !

- Merci, justement je voulais te demander un truc.

- Ah vas y je t'écoute.

- Ben vu qu'on se connaît depuis très longtemps et tout enfin... Je pensais te demander, si tu veux... être mon témoin de mariage.

- Woah quel honneur ! Mais oui avec plaisir ! Ca veut dire que tu me considères comme ton meilleur ami ? Ca je vais te le ressortir encore longtemps, haha !

- Vooooi ! Prends pas la grosse tête non plus ! Bon aller ciao et au fait Hibari peut venir avec toi, si tu y tiens ! Xanxus fera bien une exception pour ce Vongola ci.

L'argenté raccrocha au nez de du blond qui fut un peu surpris de la dernière réplique. Il déposa son portable sur la table de chevet avant de se tourner vers son amant avec un air circonspet plaqué sur le visage.

- Dis moi Kyoya, tu n'avais pas déjà reçu une invitation au mariage de Xanxus et Squalo

- Si... Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Pour rien.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, surtout si je dois voir tous ces herbivores !

- Mais si ça se trouve tu auras l'occasion de te battre avec des mafieux très puissants !

- On verra je vais y réfléchir.

Woah, c'était déjà beaucoup que le gardien du nuage Vongola ne refuse pas en bloc une invitation à une fête, la raison était pourtant simple : les beaux yeux de son amant. Enfin peut être pas que les yeux... Toujours est-il que les tourtereaux étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'alouette qui ne s'était jamais ouvert à qui que ce soit, qui était toujours resté enfermé dans sa froideur et sa misanthropie, a finit par tomber fou du beau blond qui réciproquement était attiré par lui. Le sexe n'était pas étranger à Hibari, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, il avait déjà eu un homme dans sa vie avant Dino. Si, bien sûr on peut le qualifier ainsi, c'était surtout très sexuel, et fusionnel également. Ils se battaient constamment par amour du combat, mais n'arrivaient jamais à la fin et ce à cause du fait qu'ils finissaient toujours par se faire l'amour sauvagement. Cet homme vous l'avez peut être compris possède des yeux vairons, un trident et surtout un sex-appeal défiant toute concurrence. Mais leur couple n'a pas duré, justement à cause du manque de sentiments bien que coucher ensemble était exquis, les nombreuses infidélités du bleuté avait eut raison de la patiente de son amant. Pendant des mois le Papa de Hibird, était resté seul, complètement dégoûté par sa relation avec le gardien de la brume. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Dino.

Tout d'abord réfractaire à l'idée de se soumette à un professeur, son enseignement constructif a permis au brun de s'améliorer au combat au corps à corps, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et à la fin c'était toujours lui qui réclamait des nouveaux entraînements mais pas tellement pour se battre contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait. Bon certes il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais le cheval ailé lui plaisait, et il préférait renier ses sentiments mais c'était sans compter sur les avances que celui-ci lui faisait et le fait qu'il trouvait le toujours le moyen d'être un peu trop proche de lui lorsqu'ils se battaient. Puis un jour, le blond avait joué sur sa légendaire maladresse pour tomber de tout son poids sur le chef du comité de discipline et se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement comme si ce geste faisait partie de la bataille, tel une attaque finale et retentissante à laquelle son adversaire ne pouvait rien. Et même s'il s'agissait du grand, du puissant, du charismatique Hibari Kyoya, il ne put résister au regard ardent et sombre de l'italien qui le fixait. Bien que l'envie de lui envoyer un coup de tonfa dans le visage pour se venger de lui avoir violé la bouche, (oui, c'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là !), l'avait démangé, il s'était retenu, bien sûr il aurait l'occasion de le faire plus tard Mouhahahaha ! Bref depuis ce jour où il était tombé dans les bras du beau blond leur relation avait très vite évoluée. Le plus vieux lui avait avoué son amour très tôt chose qui plut énormément au brun qui du coup, se laissait beaucoup plus docilement mettre à quatre pattes. Et c'est justement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

Après s'être longuement éternisés sur les préliminaires, l'appel soudain de la future Madame Xanxus les avaient interrompus. C'est pourquoi Dino était bien décidé à combler son amant en guise d'excuses. Il pénétra lentement en lui alors que le brun fermait les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir. C'est sûr que Hibari avait du goût en matière d'hommes, parce qu'entre Mukuro et Dino, on ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit choisit les plus moches ! Par contre au niveau sexuel, il faut bien croire que le hasard fait bien les choses, et je ne dis pas que tous les beaux mecs font bien l'amour, ne transformez pas mes mots. Bref de sensuels va-et-viens s'engagèrent faisant frissonner les deux amants toujours bien vigoureux malgré la pause qui avait eu lieu lors du coup de fil. Le meilleur ami de Squalo se mouvait avec une telle aisance dans le cylindre de chair du chef de la discipline de Namimori, que celui-ci gémissait de bien être, faisant se tendre comme un dingue son ancien professeur. Ce dernier effectua un coup de rein un plus violent que les autres en plein sur la prostate de son uke qui cria son prénom. Il recommença alors à la viser de plus en plus vite en caressant le dos de son amant dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure rendant sa respiration saccadée. Il se coucha presque sur son amant pour lui titiller les tétons et en même tant le masturber en rythme jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme.

- Aaaah... Dino !

- Mmmmh Kyoya !

Ils se vidèrent alors de leur semence, et retombèrent sur le lit en échangeant un regard amoureux. Pendant ce temps Squalo assis sur son lit souriait. Il se disait que son ami venait certainement de passer un bon moment. Heureux qu'il ait accepté sa requête, il se demandait qui Xanxus avait choisi pour être son témoin. Ce mariage serait certainement plein de surprises...


	4. Chapter 4: Le Jour J partie I

Titre: Le mariage de Xanxus et Squalo

Paring: Xanxus/Squalo

Rating: K+ hé oui on ne peut pas non plus toujours penser qu'au sexe les amis!

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano, et pas à moi...

Résumé: Tintintin nin tintintin nin nin nin nin nin nin nin (musique de mariage pour ceux qui n'avaient pas reconnus...)

**Chapitre 4 : Le jour J, partie I**

Le jour tant attendu était enfin venu ! Bien sûr le terme « tant attendu » est quelque peu inexact compte tenu de la très courte semaine qu'ils avaient pris pour organiser le mariage. Mais si on calcule par rapport au nombre d'années que Xanxus et Squalo avaient dépensé avant de concrétiser leur amour là oui, on peut clairement parler de jour attendu ! Certains le qualifiaient du plus beau jour de leur vie, on verra si ce sera le cas pour nos deux amoureux... Mais pour le moment c'était juste l'effervescence la plus totale au sein de la Varia, grosso modo tout sauf un moment de béatitude et de paix. Très tôt le matin, la future mariée, si on peut le nommer ainsi, a été littéralement enlevée des bras de son homme par un Lussuria qui s'était montré d'une discrétion exemplaire pour ne pas réveiller la bête sur laquelle dormait la belle et pour le conduire dans une grande chambre.

- Voooi ! Mais il est 7h ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ?

- Mama, Squ-chan ! Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée tu dois absolument être parfait pour Bossu.

- Mais c'est quoi le délire ? Les invités sont en train de pioncer à l'heure qu'il est !

- Je sais ! Mais moi il fait que je m'occupe de toi maintenant, après je vais devoir aider les autres, et quand tu n'es pas là, c'est très difficile de les faire obéir.

- Comment ça me préparer, j'ai juste mon costume à mettre et basta !

- Ah non sûrement pas ! Tu vas pas mettre ces fripes !

Le gardien du soleil attrapa le costume qui avait coûté 1200 € au sabreur pour ensuite le jeter au sol et le piétiner. Choqué, le gardien de la pluie ne réagit pas tout de suite tellement abasourdit par le sort que son interlocuteur venait d'infliger à ses sous. Puis quelques secondes après, enragé il se jeta sur l'autre pour l'étrangler en hurlant ses « Vooi ! » encore plus fort que d'habitude, il avait vraiment envie de le découper en mille morceaux, quand soudain le vert en esquivant une attaque du Squale, parvint au niveau d'une corde qui pendait du plafond sur laquelle il tira. Deux immenses pans de rideaux s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un dressing rempli de robes de mariées et de nombreuses paires de chaussures. Le requin s'arrêta brutalement, bouche bée, il lâcha Lussuria pour se relever face à la beauté de ses robes aussi nombreuses que resplendissantes. Le n°2 de la Varia n'avait absolument aucune envie de porter ce genre de vêtement mais il se retrouva émerveillé face à la blancheur immaculée de ces tissus de grande qualité.

- Quand... Quand as tu acheté ces robes ?

- Elles te plaisent, hein ?

- Non pas du tout Voooi ! Je... peux pas porter ça devant l'ensemble du monde de la Mafia !

- Je comprends que tu aies peur que les autres te jugent mon petit Squ-chan, mais aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage, cette journée est la tienne et celle de Bossu, et si tu me fais confiance je te jure que personne ne pensera autre chose que « Bon sang quelle mariée ravissante ! »

L'argenté voulu laisser aller ses larmes couler sur son visage tellement enragé, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait... Ce qu'il prenait pour de la haine était en fait de l'émotion. Ce dégénéré de gardien du soleil l'avait profondément touché, même si c'était totalement impossible pour lui de l'admette. Il retint les gouttes d'eau assemblées à la commissure de ses yeux, mais son nez était déjà rouge ce que remarqua l'organisateur du mariage.

- Laisse faire Lussu-nee-chan trésor, tu ne seras pas déçu.

- D'a...d'accord! Mais je te jure que si ça foire, tu le paiera puissance 1000!

De son côté, l'ours sauvage qui servait de Boss à la Varia avait été sortit brusquement de son hibernation par des cris de protestation de son amant, reconnaissables entre mille, qu'il avait entendu de sa chambre. S'étant alors levé seul et d'humeur massacrante, le mariage risquait d'être... joyeux! Le brun se doutant que ses subordonnés étaient à l'origine de ce carnage, il quitta sa pièce après s'être contenté d'avoir mis son boxer. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa ses subordonnés les uns après les autres, feignant tous de ne pas savoir où se trouvait l'argenté, et durent donc tous éviter un ou plusieurs coups de Xguns intempestifs. La chasse au requin dans tout le manoir avait bien réveillé le gardien du Ciel. Il comprit alors que son bel amant devait se trouver avec l'autre déchet de boxeur qui le décorait sans doute comme un sapin de noël. Un sourire se tendit sur son visage alors que tout à fait satisfait par sa déduction il repartit se coucher, et il avait bien raison !

Pendant ce temps c'était la dernière ligne droite pour les trois autre Varia. Comme il était impossible de trouver une salle suffisamment grande pour les 452 invités, il fut convenu que la fête aurait lieu au manoir de la Varia! Et bien sûr les invités qui souhaitaient rester dormir seront accueillis avec par le charme légendaire des locaux, Varia quality oblige! Pour ce qui est de la cérémonie, Levi avait généreusement soudoyé le maire de la ville pour qu'il officialise l'union de deux mafieux. Les deux mariés avaient donc rendez vous à la mairie à 14h30.

A 14h le gardien de l'éclair était déjà sur place avec Bel pour saluer les invités. Tout semblait aller comme sur des roulettes, à un détail prés, non en fait deux détails. 1. Xanxus était toujours en train de roupiller et 2. Squalo était tout sauf prêt Voooooi! Alalala ces futurs mariés vont faire capoter le « parfait » mariage que leur avaient concocté leurs subordonnés. Fran se dit alors que même s'il risquait d'y laisser des plumes il était nécessaire de réveiller son Boss au plus vite. Oui Fran a le sens des responsabilité, et surtout il voulait voir la tête de son Boss quand il rencontrera les nombreux convives qu'il avait généreusement invité à participer à la fête... Il entra donc dans sa chambre avec mégaphone qu'il alluma au volume maximum et dit sur son ton passif

- Boss, aller il faut se réveiller vous serez marié dans une 1h !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux en sursautant tellement la puissance du son l'avait choqué, ça sentait légèrement le roussi pour la grenouille... En regardant l'heure à sa montre, il ne fit pas la moindre remarque au vert qui venait de le surprendre et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se raser. Le jeune homme éteint son instrument de torture et partit chercher le costume qu'il avait acheté pour lui faire gagner du temps...

Est ce que vous pensez comme moi là ? Non vous voyez pas ? La légendaire ravageuse mauvaise humeur du Boss au réveil vous en faites quoi ? Il avait oublié son caractère de cochon sur l'oreiller ou quoi? A moins que le fait que ce soit son mariage du jour qui ait influencé son comportement. Il enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse, alors que le gardien de la brume faisait semblant de se cacher les yeux, se mit un peu d'eau de toilette et passa la main dans ses cheveux ça irait bien comme ça. Certes la préparation avait été sommaire mais bon sang ce qu'il était beau comme ça, son allure, sa classe naturelle et l'assurance naturelle qu'il dégageait. Quant à ses mèches ébènes elles retombaient négligemment sur son front, un canon en somme ! Il demanda ou plutôt menaça Fran, pour savoir où se trouvait son amoureux. Bien obligé de lui répondre celui ci l'avait même accompagné jusqu'à la chambre où siégeaient le requin et le boxeur depuis 7h ! Xanxus frappa très fort sur le bois pour signifier sa présence manquant de casser, une nouvelle fois, la porte.

- Sort de là requin-déchet, on est à la bourg!

Pas de réponse, deux pistolets furent dégainés, mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de tirer car une lointaine réponse lui fut donnée.

- Voooi ! Je suis pas prêt !

Une veine se dessina sur le front du chef de la Varia qui était sur le point de défoncer l'ouverture, chose qu'il aurait fait depuis longtemps si il n'avait pas s'agit de son mariage. Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit laissant dépasser le visage de Lussuria qui s'adressa à son patron avec un tact dont la finesse était digne d'un grand maître de yoga...

- Bossu, c'est presque fini, attends le dans la voiture je l'envoie.

Étonnamment c'est ce qu'il fit, il dévala les escaliers du manoir à grande vitesse, sans un mot de plus à ses subordonnés. Mais le plan du gardien du soleil était bien plus poussé que faire patienter sagement le tireur dans la limousine.

- Fran-chan écoute moi, il faut absolument que le Boss parte tout de suite à la mairie sinon les invités vont s'inquiéter, ça ne sert à rien de le convaincre, enferme le dans la voiture sans ses pistolets, je m'occupe de la navette pour Squ-chan.

- J'avais déjà prévu le coup, j'ai déjà fait des illusions de ses pistolets...

Dans la voiture, les verrous des portières se refermèrent soudainement laissant Xanxus prisonnier. Celui-ci surpris tenta de s'adresser au chauffeur et de son subordonné aux yeux verts qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Mais les deux ne semblait pas l'entendre. Le brun pensa à un attentat, il dégaina alors ses pistolets et voulut tirer sur le plafond quand soudain, les deux armes disparurent comme de la fumée, des illusions, mais qui avait osé lui faire cette mauvaise blague, en plus dans l'empressement il avait oublié de prendre sa boite arme du Ligre del Cieli di Tempesta... Il était pris au piège. Alors que la voiture fila dans l'allée boisée qui bordait le manoir, le futur marié n'avait qu'une seule inquiétude : le sort de son Squale. Pendant ce temps à la mairie Bel et Levi serraient de nombreuses mains et accumulaient les sourires forcés. Soudain une petite touffe rousse entra dans le champ de vision du gardien de la foudre, celle ci fuit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait d'être remarquée avec un petit „Hiii!" d'angoisse.

- Quoi mais c'est quoi ce délire, comment ça se fait que ce sale chien de Vongola soit ici ? Le Boss vas péter un câble !

- C'est une idée de Fran... On s'en fout, Boss sera tellement subjugué par sa princesse qu'il ne va même pas le voir.

- Non mais tu rigoles, ils sont là toutes les autres enflures qui ont pris les places qui nous étaient attribuées.

- Shishishi, ça va être plutôt délicat. Elle risque de prendre cher la grenouille !

- Tcht ! En plus ils sont en retard, qu'est ce qu'ils font encore là bas.

Soudain une limousine noire arriva dans la rue alors que tout le monde commençait à crier de joie. Le chauffeur sortit alors et ouvrit la porte à un Xanxus seul mais on ne peut plus sexy sous les applaudissements générales. Mais les invités furent quelque peu refroidis par le moment où le Boss avait violement étranglé son chauffeur, et avait miraculeusement épargné Fran, c'était décidément son jour de chance, bon il avait reçu tout de même un regard très agressif mais la pressante envie d'alcool du Bossu lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Je veux boire quelque chose de vraiment très fort !

- Je l'emmène au bar, occupe toi des invités Levi, Shishishi!

- Hé attends où est Squalo ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, demande à la grenouille!

- Il est encore au manoir à se préparer avec Lussuria.

- Quoi mais la cérémonie commence dans dix minute, hé pourquoi Bossu est en colère comme ça ?

- C'est parce que je l'ai enfermé dans la voiture sans ses pistolets pour qu'il n'attende pas le capitaine crochet.

- Mais t'es malade ! Avoir osé faire ça au Boss, je vais te le faire regretter ! Mais pour l'instant j'installe les invités et je préviens le maire. Par contre il y a d'autres mariages de prévus on ne pourra pas reculer de trop longtemps.

Déjà qu'il y avait 3 fois trop d'invités pour le bâtiment administratif, le maire en avait jusque là ! Bref pas moyen de repousser l'heure, Bel enfin quelques minutes après, avec un Xanxus qui avait un peu chaud donc, la chemise entrouverte. Tous les gens assis dans l'assemblée l'observèrent de façon plus ou moins honnête rejoindre tel un félin l'autel ou attendait le dirigeant de la ville.

Le silence dans la salle se fit on attendait plus qu'une seule personne : la Mariée ! Et les minutes passaient, tous s'interrogeaient, personne ne venait, le brun lui aussi perdit patiente, il redescendit les deux marches de l'autel sur le point de partir quand soudain les portes de la marie s'ouvrirent mais la lumière du soleil ne permettait que de voir la silhouette de la personne qui venait de les franchir. Silhouette qui d'ailleurs plut énormément au Boss. S'avançant alors sur le tapis de roses le corps et le visage de la mariée se dessinèrent alors que tous les gens dans la salle se levèrent ne pouvant qu'applaudir la beauté de la Squalo. Le visage du brun se déforma sous l'effet de l'émerveillement, qu'est ce que son fiancé était beau. Il portait une robe bustier blanche courte, avec un énorme nœud bleu derrière, ni trop de frous frous ni trop classique elle était parfaite. Cette coupe laissait voir ses sublimissimes jambes surmontée par des escarpins de luxe offrant un démarche élancée au jeune homme. Il portait également un voile sur ses cheveux laissé raides mais ornés de petites fleurs bleues tellement mignonnes, et son regard ne fixait qu'une seule personne : son bel amant. Les deux ne purent détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre tellement éblouis par l'élégance respective de leur partenaire. Le brun courut vers son futur époux qui lui aussi se mit à courir vers lui et ils se serrèrent dans les bras tellement fort, les applaudissements retentirent encore, sous les yeux attendris de tous. Xanxus était tellement heureux de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Il avait certes cherché à dissimuler sa peur de ne jamais le voir arriver, mais le revoir ainsi si bien apprêté, il n'avait pas cherché à retenir son élan d'affection envers son requin qu'il aimait tant.

- Ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux ! Dit Byakuran

- Ouais deux vrais canons, repondit Mukuro, mais pas autant que toi et moi bien sûr.

- Hahaha !

Les deux amants enlacés se relâchèrent à regret. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux un instant avant que le brun murmure à son amant à l'oreille en lui prenait la main.

- Sei magnifico, amore (1).

- Arrête abruti, je vais chialer, tu anche (2).

Les deux marchèrent main dans la main, alors que Squalo faisait coucou aux nombreux invités qui lui faisaient de grands sourire et autres pouces levés de félicitations. Jusqu'à arriver au niveau du maire, alors que les invités se turent et s'assirent.

- Éjecte moi ce sermon le vieux. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser.

- Soit soit, Xanxus Boss de la Varia, souhaitez vous...

- Oui je le veux.

- D'accord, et vous Superbi Squalo ?

- Oui !

- Eh bien je vous déclare désormais mari et euh...

- La ferme Voooi ! On a pigé !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser très amoureux, durant lequel l'argenté fut renversé en arrière par son chéri qui le tenait d'une main le dos et de l'autre la tête. Il le releva alors et ils furent largement applaudis et félicités par la foule, Lussuria était en pleurs et se mouchait dans la veste de Levi, Tsuna se cachait parmi le monde, Mukuro et Byakuran reluquaient les mariés et tous les invités, il y avait le choix. Bel tendit alors les alliances en or blanc surmontées de diamant. Ils se les échangèrent quand soudain Dino les rejoint le visage heureux. Il se fit alors serrer dans les bras par le gardien de la pluie ce qui rendit un peu le brun jaloux. Jalousie qui disparut lorsque qu'il fut lui aussi exagérément étreint par le blondinet. Au final, il n'y avait que Hibari qui faisait la gueule, mais l'utilisateur du fouet avait encore toute la soirée pour se rattraper. Les trois signèrent le papier, quand le maire demanda.

- Vous n'avez pas de témoin ?

- Bien sûr que si déchet ! Oy où te caches tu bébé ?

- Ciaossu !

L'homme ou plutôt le bambin au chapeau noir descendit du plafond assis sur une sorte de balançoire dont les liens se déroulaient lui permettant d'atteindre la table où se trouvait le livre à signer, ce qu'il fit d'un geste énergique.

- Pourquoi c'est lui ton témoin Voooi ?

- Je le connais depuis bien longtemps, c'est grâce à lui que je ne suis pas devenu un sale gosse arrogant et insupportable. Je lui devait bien ça.

- C'est ce que tu es Xanxus !

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire Vooi!

- Quoi c'est pour ça que tu m'as obligé à venir Reborn-san ?!

Une voix aigüe venait de retentir parmi la foule... Oups, Tsuna venait de faire une petite boulette. Le tireur à l'entente de ce son si caractéristique du parfait déchet se retourna d'un coup, son regard noir trouva directement le jeune parrain Vongola qui avait l'air effrayé. Le gardien du ciel enrageait, qui était l'enflure qui a eu l'idée d'inviter cet autre enflure. Levi n'aurait jamais voulut mettre son Boss en colère, Lussuria aurait eu trop peur des répercutions, Bel quant à lui est sadique pas masochiste...

- Fran je vais te buter !

- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi Boss !

- C'est pas bien de mentir ma grenouille. Shishishi !

- Ben alors dans ce cas Bel m'a aidé à remplir les faire part.

- Saleté !

- Bande de déchet vous allez souffrir!

Tsuna fuit par la porte de la mairie, suivit de Bel qui portait Fran sur son dos, puis Xanxus qui les coursaient tous les trois. Le photographe qui était embauché pour l'occasion, effectua donc une photo assez originale de la sortie des mariées de la mairie. Bien sûr une fois le compte des trois réglé, la photo fut renouvelée. D'ailleurs le groupe se rendit donc en voiture jusqu'au manoir en covoiturage pour effectuer les photo de mariage. Arrivés chez lui le jeune marié découvrit des invités plus ou moins désirés, il fut tenté d'aller les tabasser eux, Fran, et Bel, mais heureusement pour ceux-ci son époux le retint, utilisant le prétexte de la séance photo. Il l'attira vers lui, car si on voulait faire une photo avec tous les invités avant l'heure du dîner, il fallait commencer tout de suite. Après avoir réalisé les clichés du couple, les « amis » des mariés et la famille défilèrent groupe après groupe. La photo souvenir avec les témoins se passa sans difficulté majeure, cependant c'était sans compter sur l'enthousiaste de Yamamoto et Ryohei qui voulaient faire une photo avec l'ensemble des Vongola réunis. C'est à dire, Tsuna et ses gardiens, le Cedef, Vongola Kyudaime et ses gardiens, et bien sur la Varia, un charmant bordel quoi ? Entre Yamamoto et Dino (car comme vous l'avez compris Bronco s'était incrusté sur la photo), qui entouraient la mariée d'un peu trop près pour Xanxus et Gokudera le petit ami du vendeur de sushis qui pétait un plomb avec sa dynamite, Tsuna qui se faisait attaquer par le Boss de la Varia, Hibari qui voulait tuer Mukuro et Belphegor, ce dernier même qui envoyait des couteaux sur sa grenouille qui essayait de se réfugier derrière l'autre illusionniste, Timoteo et le Cedef ne savait pas où se mettre, Lambo qui courait dans tous les sens alors que Chrome essayait de le rattraper, et le gardien Vongola du soleil qui hurlait „ A L'EXTRÊME!" ... vous m'avez comprise. Heureusement le magnifique soleil couchant derrière les murs du manoir apaisa tout le monde, ils ne purent qu'admirer le charme de cette vue splendide. Quand soudain, la voix mielleuse de Lussuria les sortit de leur ivresse.

- Mina-san ! Il est temps de rentrer à l'intérieur pour dîner ! Aller mes chouchous !

* * *

(1) - Tu es magnifique mon amour

(2) - Toi aussi

Ça y est il étaient enfin mariés et seuls la mort pouvait les séparer ~ !

Merci de m'avoir lue, Do ya have any reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5: Le jour J partie II

Titre: Le mariage de Xanxus et Squalo

Paring: 6918 D18 10069 sur fond de XS et BelFran ^^ oui, un petit festival aujourd'hui !

Rating: T

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano, et pas à moi...

Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre, mais entre le bac blanc et les vacances j'ai été overbookée! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5: Le Jour J partie II**

L'immense salle de réception du Manoir pouvait facilement contenir les nombreux invités, elle avait été aménagée par les soins de Bel et Fran. L'argenterie avait été sortie pour l'occasion, la décoration de la salle était à la fois sobre mais festive et au bout de la pièce se trouvait une grande scène avec deux micros. Les jeunes mariées furent conduits les premiers à leur table, par les deux Varia.

Vous vous êtes surpassés, comment vous avez fait pour faire ça en si peu de temps, alors que d'habitude vous êtes des bons à rien Voooi !

On est des assassins d'élite pas vrai Boss ?

Prends pas la grosse tête déchet. Qui est ce qui va monter sur ces putains de planches ?

Shishishi, ça c'est une surprise...

Le gardien de la pluie n'apprécia que moyennement rire sadique du jeune homme, accompagné du mot « surprise » en supplément, ça n'allait peut être pas très bien se passer pour lui ce soir. Les deux joyeux idiots de la Varia se séparent donc pour installer les invités qui n'avaient pas forcément respecté les places qui leurs étaient attribuées, mais au final tout le monde tomba d'accord, Dieu merci. Les principales tables étaient les suivantes :

Table 1 :

Xanxus

Squalo

Bel

Fran

Lussuria

Levi

Table 2 :

Tsuna

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Ryohei

Lambo

Table 3 :

Dino

Hibari

Romario

Reborn

Vongola Kyudaime

Table 4 :

Mukuro

Byakuran

Chrome

Bluebell

MM

Pendant qu'en cuisines les nombreux domestiques de la Varia s'affairaient à préparer les repas pour que d'autres aillent les servir et que les apéritifs et les cocktails étaient servis, le prince et la grenouille montèrent sur scène, pour effectuer un discours qui certainement resterait dans les mémoires.

- Shishishi commence toi ma grenouille !

- Pourquoi moi Bel-sempai ?

- Parce que !

- Bon alors bonsoir à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Fran l'illusionniste.

- Je suis Belphegor le prince. Nous sommes écoeur... ravis de vous recevoir parmi nous, vous aller sans aucun doute passer une soirée médioc... merveilleuse.

Tout le monde rit des blagues du gardien de la tempête, qui malheureusement n'en étaient pas, ce qu'avait parfaitement compris le requin qui avait la main posée sur son front de désespoir. Il restait toutefois sur ses gardes, sachant que ça pouvait déraper à tout moment.

- Nous sommes ce soir réunis pour célébrer l'union de notre cher Boss et de capitaine aux cheveux trop longs.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la foule, qui agaça un peu Squalo demandant tout bas à son désormais mari si il ferait mieux de se les couper tout compte fait.

- Jamais de la vie ! Si tu fais ça je t'étrangle avec !

Sachant pertinemment que son amant pouvait mettre ses paroles en geste, bien qu'il l'embrassa juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, l'argenté ne s'éternisa pas sur la question et écouta la fin du discours des deux gamins.

- ... C'est pourquoi, en attendant le dîner nous avons prévu de réaliser une pièce de théâtre, sous forme de scénettes représentant la vie quotidienne, au sein de cette génialissime organisation : La Varia ! Shishishi !

Craignos. C'est le mot. La mariée avait dépassé largement le stade du doute, pour entrer dans la phase haine profonde, de même que son amant qui commençait à froncer les sourcils. Cette idée tout à fait singulière fut largement applaudie par le public. Puis, l'immense lustre qui éclairait la pièce fut éteint ne laissant pour seule lumière les bougies présentes sur les tables des invités, leur permettant de se voir. Des projecteurs s'allumèrent faisant briller les planches de bois de la scène. C'est à cet instant que le prince sadique fit son entrée portant une perruque blanche qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à une serpillière, attachée vulgairement avec deux nœuds sur les côté. A la vue de ce costume somme toute, ridicule, l'argenté avala de travers la gorgée de boisson qu'il venait de prendre. Le sous-entendu ne lui plaisait que très moyennement, quand soudain Bel lâcha un :

- Voooshishishi !

- Bel-sempai, vous êtes vraiment nul dans le rôle du capitaine ! Si vous n'améliorez pas votre prestation, le gens vont demander à être remboursés !

La voix monotone de Fran qui provenait des coulisses fit rire toute l'assemblée, sauf Squalo encore sur les nerfs. Il se leva d'un bond en brandissant son épée.

Ca c'est vrai Fran ! Franchement ça n'a rien à voir avec moi !

Un silence tendu se fit dans la pièce quand soudain le maladroit et dors et déjà un peu bourré Yamamoto Takeshi se mit debout également pour répondre à son ancien entraîneur !

- Désolé Squalo, mais c'est vraiment ton portrait craché !

La franchise du garçon à l'épée et la face décomposée de la mariée firent glousser puis éclater de rire la foule. La cible de la moquerie sortit de ses gonds, et voir même un peu plus lorsqu'elle se mit à poursuivre le brun dans toute la pièce en bousculant les serveurs, en abîmant la décoration et hurlant des « Voi ! » toujours aussi puissants. Heureusement l'homme au longs cheveux fut bien vite rattrapé par l'étreinte virile de son mari, qui le tira vers lui et lui vola un très affectif baiser.

- Je me fous de ce que pensent ces déchets de tes cheveux. J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Cette phrase romantique attendrit toutes les personnes dans l'assemblée, bien qu'ils venaient de se faire traiter de déchets par leur hôte. Alors que les trois hommes ne s'étaient pas encore réinstallé à leur place, que le spectacle reprit de plus belle. Le gardien de la brume sortit de force des coulisses. Mais là son déguisement fit un peu, non beaucoup moins rire les invités.

- Aller ma grenouille, pourquoi tu fais la timide ? Shishishi !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Boss dont l'expression faciale était proche du cauchemar métaphysique. Squalo se leva pour la seconde fois et montra du doigt le vert.

- Vooooi ! C'est c'est... Toi ?

Bien sûr si ça n'avait pas été l'amour de sa vie qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, le locuteur ce serait certainement fait gentiment carboniser la gueule. En effet, l'illusionniste de la Varia portait une perruque noire courte, avec au niveau de l'oreille des plumes d'oreiller et des... papiers toilettes multicolores à moitié déchirés pour parfaire le tableau. Bref, les cicatrices de Xanxus réapparurent sur son visage tellement la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant était puissante. Il sortit son Xgun de sa poche, pour tirer sur son subordonné. Mais juste au moment où il tira, Bel se mit devant son petit-ami pour le protéger, malgré cela le tir n'arriva jamais au niveau du blond.

- Ses flingues sont des illusions, mais j'apprécie le geste.

Le vert déposa alors un baiser papillon sur la joue de son protecteur qui lâcha un rire pervers.

- Mama, vous êtes trop mignons !

- Bande de déchets, vous allez me le payer.

Après Squalo, ce fut au tour de Xanxus de courser ses subordonnés. Mais cette fois la situation dégénéra carrément, car comme on le sait tous le Boss est incontrôlable. Et lorsqu'il passa à côté de la table du parrain de la famille Vongola, il lui lança un regard noir.

- T'es encore là déchet ?

- Hiii !

Hélas oui, le dirigeant de la Varia change d'ennemi comme de chemise ! Le combat se généralisa à toute la salle, étant donné que les gardiens de Tsuna vinrent en aide à leur Boss tandis que certains autres se battaient juste pour le plaisir. Des tables retournées, de toile de maître déchiquetées, des invités effrayés, en résumé un bon gros foutoir. Mais tous ces idiots de mafieux ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que leur emportement venait de causer un incendie dû aux bougies qui avaient fait prendre feu au manoir. Heureusement tout le monde fut évacué à temps et les pompiers ne tardèrent pas à éteindre les flammes. Un plan de rechange pour le dîner fut très vite mis en place par les disciples Varia, qui organisèrent un pique nique au clair de lune, avec cette fois des lanternes, pour éviter la propagation du feu. Malgré cet incident, la repas se déroula dans une quiétude plutôt stable.

Pendant ce temps, deux incorruptibles que le feu n'avait pas arrêté se trouvaient encore au sein du bâtiment à se battre avec acharnement. Vous avez deviné de qui je parlais ? De Mukuro et son alouette bien sûr. Leurs attaques mutuelles les avaient menées jusqu'à l'étage des chambres. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le combat. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'un consensus tout à fait naturel : dés qu'ils se voyaient c'était comme un reflex, ils devaient se battre, se faire mal, s'arracher des cris de douleur. Enfin peut être pas que de douleur... Mais ils en étaient là pour l'instant, déjà bien blessés et affaiblis. L'attaque du bleuté obligea Hibari à esquiver en entrant dans une des pièces qui bordait le couloir. Il fut suivit par l'autre qui en, voyant le lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre, lui lança un sourire lubrique.

- C'est l'endroit parfait !

- La ferme dépravé !

Les coups se plurent de plus belle, l'allusion sexuelle avait vraiment mis en colère le brun dont l'envie de vaincre son adversaire était encore plus forte. Le duel devint encore plus intense qu'il ne l'était auparavant, il prit une tournure tout autre. Le chef du gang de Kokuyo qui avait réussi à coincer son adversaire entre lui et le mur en profita pour passer son genoux au niveau de son entrejambe faisant gémir le chef du comité de discipline.

- AaaAaah !

- Alors mon alouette, tu es enfin prête à t'offrir à moi ?

- Crève !

Ce dernier repoussa donc l'illusionniste en arrière qui tomba sur le lit, alors que le gardien du nuage s'apprêtait à donner un coup de tonfas au niveau de la bosse bien distincte sur le pantalon de son ennemi ( Hibari ne connaît pas le sens du mot empathie ). Mukuro l'entraîna sur le lit, le faisant atterrir sur son torse musclé. Le brun rouge de honte d'avoir chuté aussi facilement, mais aussi à cause de la proximité de son ex, se redressa à genoux. Il se retrouva alors à califourchon sur l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Celui ci, les vêtements à moitié déchirés par le combat et les cheveux ébouriffés et la respiration saccadé par le choc était pourtant, un pur appel à la luxure. Le brun ne put détacher ses yeux de ce corps tellement attirant qui effectuait en ce moment même quelques mouvements lascifs pour faire s'entrechoquer leur deux virilités. La victime de cet assaut dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de cris trop érotiques, cette situation était beaucoup trop enivrante à son goût. Sentant son ancien amant lâcher prise le bleuté inversa les positions et se mettant à quatre patte tel un prédateur dominant sa proie.

- Si tu as envie de moi pourquoi te retenir ?

- Qui te dis que j'ai envie de toi bâtard !

- Humh ! Tu sais que tu es encore plus excitant quand tu es énervé Hibari Kyoya ?

La dernière phrase prononcée fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Hibari. Certes il connaissait parfaitement les goûts SM de son ex, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle résulte une telle réaction chez lui : il resta bouche bée. Le dominant profita de cette bouche entrouverte devant lui pour y faire pénétrer sa langue mutine et chatouiller sa camarade. Dans une danse à la fois violente et torride les deux s'agitaient, alors que le brun enlaçait le cou du bleuté. Sentant la chaleur monter l'illusionniste commença à déshabiller son uke qui ne se laissa pas faire, au contraire il repoussa violemment en arrière l'autre d'un coup de tonfa, afin de le plaquer allongé sous lui.

- Oyaoya si tu veux dominer ce ne sera que pour les préliminaires mon alouette

Le chef du Comité de discipline ne répondit rien à la provocation et descendit en caressant le torse chaud et doux de son amant. Il approcha alors son visage de son entrejambe avant d'ouvrir sa braguette avec les dents sous la mine alléchée de son seme. Puis avec ses mains il finit par baisser le pantalon et le boxer de son adversaire, révélant sa virilité droite comme un poteau et prête à recevoir ses soins les plus agréables. Le gardien du nuage souffla entre les cuisses de son amant et frôla de ses mèches brunes son membre. Puis il approcha sa bouche entrouverte lui lançant un regard torride d'assassin en rut quand soudain... CROC !

- Aaaaaaargh !

Ce que vous venez d'entendre était tout sauf un cri de plaisir ! Bien au contraire, Hibari venait de mordre la virilité de son ex de toutes ses forces. Et quand je dis mordre, c'est pas mordiller, non vraiment il lui avait limite broyé le membre. Heureusement qu'il avait la peau solide, sinon il aurait certainement eut une hémorragie externe. Alors que le gardien de la brume recroquevillé, se tenait le sexe tellement la douleur était puissante, le propriétaire de Hibird, se trouvait à la porte l'air triomphant.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais coucher avec toi, après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Si tu retentes encore quoi que ce soit je te mordrais...à mort !

Alors que l'autre le regardait avec plein de haine, le gardien du nuage partit malgré ses blessures. Il courut rejoindre son blond qui se trouvait dehors avec tous les autres et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras l'embrassant avidement, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres. Le baiser fut accepté avec grand plaisir par son aîné qui se laissa faire par la virulence du brun.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi démonstratif mon Kyoya! Qu'est ce que... ?

Hane uma se rendit alors compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amour. De nombreuses plaies ouvertes, ses habits en partie arrachés, les cheveux décoiffés, mais aussi la respiration rapide, et surtout une bosse bien dessinée sur son pantalon. Dino lui lança un regard inquiet avant que le plus jeune ajoute.

- Je l'ai juste mordu à mort ! Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je t'aime plus que jamais espèce d'idiot !

Le cavalier prit alors dans ses bras son amant en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Moi aussi mon amour ». Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien dire, Hibari avait du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller aux bras de son ancien amant. Il savait à quel point il faisait bien l'amour mais pour une fois c'est sa raison et non son instinct qui a pris le dessus. L'amour qu'il portait au cheval ailé lui a permis de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de commettre une terrible erreur. D'ailleurs cette morsure avait du certainement dégoûter le gardien de la brume de toute envie de sexe pendant un moment. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mukuro qui venait de se remettre de sa blessure, si cela est possible, était encore plus excité qu'avant, une vrai bête sauvage celui là ! La façon dont lui avait tenu tête l'autre lui avait retourné le cerveau, et sa violence toujours aussi spontanée l'avait mis dans tout ses états. Heureusement pour son alouette, il n'avait pas l'intention de la prendre pour cible du moins pas ce soir, non la personne qu'il visait désormais était tout autre. Et comble de chance, au détour d'un couloir...

- Oh ? Mukuro-kun ?

Byakuran ne reçut pour réponse qu'un ardent plaquage contre le mur, ainsi qu'un baiser enragé, qui se poursuivit en lèchouilles sensuelles dans le cou, ayant pour effet de faire glousser l'argenté.

- Hahaha ! Pourquoi tu es si excité ? Tu viens de te faire sucer par la petite alouette ?

- Non justement !

L'homme aux cheveux clairs fut très vite retourné la tête face au plâtre de la cloison, mais celui ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire de la sorte.

- Hey Muku-chan, tu es frustré ? C'est bien dommage, il va donc falloir que tu me supplie pour que j'accepte de coucher avec toi...

- Quel pervers tu fais ! Mmmh c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Et toi t'es pas un pervers ? Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle la fois où tu as voulu qu'on fasses ça avec des...

- Arrêtes de me provoquer comme ça, je vais te sauter dessus.

- Ah il va falloir m'attraper dans ce cas là Muku-chan !

L'illusionniste courut après le Boss des Millefiores qui le mena jusqu'à une chambre avant qu'ils s'agrippent les poings et fondirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Malgré les nombreux événements qui avaient animé le dîner, la fin de soirée se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices. Un bal avait été improvisé dans le jardin, les lanternes éclairant la piste de danse , des enceintes placées à l'extérieur grâce à des rallonges. Xanxus qui avait ouvert le bal avec son époux, s'était très vite vu piquer son partenaire par de nombreux cavaliers, ce qui le rendait très jaloux. Assis son verre de Bourbon à la main, il l'observait de loin tout en surveillant les hommes qui tournaient autour de lui.

- Mama Bossu, n'aies pas l'air si jaloux, tout à l'heure il sera rien qu'à toi.

- Je sais... C'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir !

Alors qu'un slow commença, le brun se leva de son siège. Il alla rejoindre son amoureux et le prit par la taille pour l'entraîner dans un danse douce et langoureuse. Squalo se laissa faire comme un agneau aux anges que le loup lui accorde ses attentions. Les couples s'étaient alors rassemblés sur la piste, Dino avait réussi à faire danser Hibari malgré toutes ses réticences, Gokudera les yeux baissés à cause de la gêne dansait aux bras de Yamamoto, Le prince et la grenouille étaient également parmi les danseurs, quant à Mukuro et Byakuran, qui avaient achevé leur partie de jambes en l'air, dansaient de façon très... expressive ! Les mafieux étaient à la fête..._

/!\ Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! review me! 3


End file.
